mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Una Amiga en Acción/Galería
Jugando con los bebés Cake 649px-PinkiePieGettingReady.png 713px-Pinkie Getting Ready S02E18.png|Ropa de entrenamiento PinkieBigSmileS2E18.PNG 637px-Pinkie NopeNopeNope S02E18.png 637px-Twins Not Amused S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie About To Get Hurt S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie So Much Pain S02E18.png|AU! PinkieFanSpinS2E18.PNG 637px-Pinkie Spinning Round S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Derpface S02E18.png 637px-Twins Giggle S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Succeeds S02E18.png Una dulce mañana para Pinkie 713px-Rooster Morning S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png|Daisy Jo con Pinkie 637px-Daisy Jo Mooo S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie And Rose S02E18.png 637px-Rose S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png 638px-Happy Birthday Cheerilee.png|"Feliz cumpleaños Cheerilee" 637px-Pinkie And Zecora S02E18.png|"Feliz día después de cumpleaños a ti también Zecora! 637px-Matilda 01 S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Bright Smile S02E18.png|Sonreír! Ven a reír 713px-Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png 637px-Sunbathing pony S2E18.png 637px-Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie sad fillies 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie sad fillies 2 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie sad fillies 3 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie sad fillies 4 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png 637px-Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png 637px-Smiling Mare song S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom cute face S2E18.png 637px-Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png 713px-Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png 637px-Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png 637px-Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png 637px-Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie down 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie down 2 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie down 4 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie down 3 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie down 5 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie down 6 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie still singing 2 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png 713px-Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png 637px-Bon-Bon Heartstrings roof hope S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png 713px-Pinkie Parade S2E18.png 637px-Big Finish to song S2E18.png 637px-Window ponies 1 S2E18.png 637px-Window ponies 2 S2E18.png 637px-Window ponies 3 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie spin 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie spin 2 S2E18.png 637px-Singing circle S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png Conociendo a Burro Gruñón Rebuznón 637px-Pinkie meeting CDD SE2EP18.png 637px-Pinkie Meets Cranky S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie D Stands For Donkey S02E18.png|Propiedad C.D.D PinkiePushingCartS2E18.PNG 637px-Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png 713px-Pinkie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png 637px-Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png 637px-Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png 637px-Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png 637px-Cranky Nopony Calls Me Doodle S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie What Just Happened S02E18.png|"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" 636px-Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|"Conocer a alguien nuevo..." 636px-Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|"Listo" 637px-Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|"Presentarme..." 713px-Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|"Listo" 637px-Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere S2E18.png|"Cantar una canción porque si..." 636px-Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere Check S2E18.PNG|"Listo" 636px-Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|"Volvernos amigos instantáneamente..." 713px-Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|"¡No está listo!" 637px-Pinkie Plays The Blame Game S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|"¡Listo!" Tratando de ser su amiga 713px-Pinkie Gotta Win Him Over S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png 638px-Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18-W18.png 637px-Pinkie Can Show You Around S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 1 S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 2 S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 3 S02E18.png 637px-Cranky Dont Touch My Stuff S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pressing Button S02E18.png 637px-Welcome Wagon Initializes S02E18.png 637px-Cranky with hat S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png 637px-Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png 637px-Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png 637px-Showered By Cake Stuff S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Enjoys Being Covered In Cake S02E18.png 637px-134618 - a friend in deed pinkie pie screencap.png 637px-Pinkie With Hair On Her Back S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Stomping On Crankys Wig S02E18.png 637px-Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png 713px-Crankys Destroyed Wig S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|"Este burro está muy muy clavo!" 636px-Bald Cranky S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Serious Business S02E18.png 637px-Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png 637px-Pinkie Im Losing Him S02E18.png 713px-Pinkie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png 713px-New spa pony S2E18.png 713px-Aloe and Lotus ready S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18-W18.png 637px-Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png 637px-Spa pony coals S2E18.png 637px-Spa ponies massage S2E18.png 637px-Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png 639px-Pinkie Pie promise S2E18-W18.png|"Lo prometo" 636px-New toupee S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18-W18.png 637px-Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png 637px-Pinkie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png 635px-Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18-W18.png 640px-Pinkie Pie huh what S2E18-W18.png 637px-Pinkie Cranky Starting To Warm Up S02E18.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Episodio